21lyceefandomcom-20200214-history
Sanctus Chapters
Sanctus Chapter is the story of the Spirit World, between the Forces of Light known as the Crusaders and the Forces of Darkness known as the Puritans. In the history of mankind, the Heavens, Spirit World and the Human world were one, until spirits made humans sick, they began to fight against the Spirit World. Then humans went to war with one another, causing the Heavens to leave Earth until no arrow could reach them. In the earliest stages, they built a school known as the House of Magical Law Studies. Another school was created to focus on the Dark Arts known as the Académie Coven Finale. Boss is the current leader of the Puritans, located in Undercity. Puritans is a faction favoured by Witches, Vampire and Ghost. The Bureau of Paranormal Research, headed by Roderick Demivore is the Crusader program to protect the international world order favored by Evolves and Spirits. * The BPR are in the infamous Operation W.I.T.C.H to hunt down Magick users regardless of Chapters, and using machines to gain full control of Psionics to capture and kill them off. It would become one of the most open and deadliest civil wars killing over 400,000 in the Nation alone. Mission Due to the separation of Heaven and Earth, the Human and Spirit World still remains on Earth, and must retain the peace, record and license those with ability powers, or arrest those that are rogue. The Puritans are the side of the Dark and ensures that there is balance with the forces of Light, the Crusaders, who usually investigate and arrest or rehabilitate the "Sanctus" or people gifted from the Spirit World. Characters Puritans * Boss the head leader of the Puritans. She is an immortal, cunning, wise and is based at the Club Avihimsa. Her powers is the use of shadow and darkness to hide, transport or disappear. She is known for her cunning words and convincing others to do her work. * Tsue Qe is a minor character, and only comes in as a mercenary to reverse-suicide for any factions. He lives as a tattoo artist, and sides with the Puritans for the sole fact of money and customer income. * Red Vixen though she has minor powers, she excels in alchemy and hexes as a minor witch, and mainly lives through her life as a Jewel Thief. * Josephine Vee Renée likewise, Josephine has minor powers, but often dwells in protection and reverse spells for clients willing to pay. * Jay Lee Soong is a infamous male model from the Painted Face Society, and eventually becomes a Vampire. * Isa Samsara is one of the most neutral in the faction, and only works for his own personal needs. He is Muslim by faith, and exceeds in Blood Magic. He only helps the Puritans once in order to save his life. * Avion a secret faction sympathizer, she is a Goddess of Destruction, and favors the Spirit World greatly. * Alexandrova Yggdrasil is the Coven Council of the Undercity. She leads the Vampire Coven. Crusaders * Roderick Demivore is the CEO of the Bureau of Paranormal Research. His abilities include psychic forensic, and slight future sight. He holds and maintain this position to track and record witches, vampires, spirits, ghost and evolves to maintain secrecy of Heaven and the Spirit World from the Human World. * Miles Vincente Matisse is a first generation Evolve and has slight abilities in telekinesis, phase and cloak, making him an excellent in support and espionage. He is rarely gifted with the sight of clairvoyance in times of danger. * Robin Hanta is a university student and is a well known Witch Hunter from his grandmother. He is excellent in hunting down witches, vampires, spirits and ghost. He does not discriminate and believes in expelling all forms of "evil" forces. He is stubborn, bold and level-headed. * Tsia Sia is a student and is mastered in Papermancy. He is eventually recruited by the BPR and works in espionage and intelligence gathering. * Monica Shiheu is a minor character who can reverse universal time. She lives in great secrecy from both the Puritans and Crusaders, knowing that her abilities can change to favor either factions. Category:Sanctus Category:Crusaders Category:Puritans